CSMA is a protocol in which a node senses the presence or absence of a carrier (i.e. data traffic) on a shared transmission medium before attempts to transmit to an intended receiver node. If a carrier is not sensed, an Ethernet frame is transmitted, otherwise, a node waits a random delay before sensing the carrier again in a new attempt to transmit. The goal of CSMA is to avoid collisions (concurrent interfering transmission by multiple nodes) by transmitting at a random time upon sensing a carrier. Currently, 1 Gbps, 10 Gbps or greater Ethernet transmission is available using electrical Ethernet interface based on 1 GBASE-T, 10 GBASE-T or follow-on standards.